


You and Only You

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My Best Friend's Wedding: With a broken engagement behind him, Yu asks a question to the right person this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Only You

“Where did you even get that?”

Yu took the ring from the box that it had been encased it, slipping the box back into his pocket before carefully taking the right hand of the person in front of him.

“I bought this a few years ago on a whim one afternoon. I saw it in a shop near my apartment, and it caught my eye because I thought it looked like you.” Gently, he slid the metal band coated with a subtle topaz gem in the center. “It was during a time that I was revisiting old thoughts, remembering things. Most of the time it was just thoughts about you though…and so I bought this on the off-chance that if I ever reached a conclusion to what those feelings were, that I’d be able to give this to you.”

Yosuke swallowed uneasily, half-way choking out a laugh as he blinked back tears and looked down at the ring on his finger. It was a girly notion for a guy to wear a ring, but it was probably one of the sweetest things he could’ve done. He was a sap for sentimental stuff.

“Obviously the ring is serving as a different purpose now…I find it interesting how it’s going to be a token of our bond.” Yu caressed over the finger and ring. “That is, if you’ll marry me.”

“C’mon, you used to be able to read me so well partner.”

“It wasn’t as easy to do in the past year or so.” A hand moved up, gliding alongside a cheek that had a few tears falling from the breaking through of emotion. “…But right now I can read you as well as I could when we were sixteen.”

Yosuke laughed, choking a little from his tears as he nodded. “You know my answer then.”

The taxi driver had finished loading the few bags of luggage in the trunk with a soft slam just as the two shuffled into the car. Yosuke was trying to find some calm between the way his body was still trembling from the happiness and waves of disbelief that all of this was really happening.

“Airport please.”

Any trip anywhere felt like no time when you were with the one person that could make you laugh and provide hours of entertainment no matter what the topic. The awkwardness of airport security was more than tolerable after cracking a few jokes about being felt up, only to have a groping session occur in the bathroom minutes later. They held their composure enough to reach the terminal gate, boarding the plane to head to a tropical paradise of sorts.

The emptiness of the first class section was strange, not that either of them were complaining.

As the female flight attendant left them their drinks, Yosuke was staring out the window, seeing the oddly shaped clumps of clouds. A thought was still in the back of his mind. He had been ignoring calls ever since they had pretty much fled from the ceremony and hotel.

“Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“I already know what you’re thinking about. So just ask me.”

Yosuke gave him a blank stare.

“It’ll relieve your doubts.”

His stare faltered as he glanced away before meeting grey eyes again.

“Do you feel bad?”

“Sure I do. It’s a consequence, one I’m willing to live with.”

“I thought you loved her though?”

“I blinded myself with finding something that everyone around me would’ve believed to be what I should have. Ritsa is a great woman; I never had a doubt in my mind about that.” He paused for a moment, as if to think about his words carefully. “But she’s not what I wanted _and_ what I needed.”

Yu looked directly at him, staring directly at him as if to communicate his true feelings through both his words and his eyes.

“The moment you kissed me again yesterday night, all the feelings I had for her died. It just showed they weren’t really true to begin with.”

It had been like a wall crumbling. When he had felt, remembered, and experienced everything that was Yosuke again, it had been a calling back to what he always knew had been there.

“So basically, all I have to do is kiss you now to get my way?”

The lighthearted comment made the current conversation dissolve back into that relaxed atmosphere they had going just mere minutes beforehand. Yu ran his hand onto the other’s neck, sliding it back to tug him closer gently before pressing a kiss to his lips. When he felt the notion returned, he smiled.

The plane touched down a few hours later on. The flight had been full of nothing but reminiscing old times, playing random games on Yosuke’s Vita, and drifting off in a short nap with the brunette’s head on the other’s shoulder. It was a nice flight all in all, and as they exited from the plane they were more than eager to just get to the hotel for various reasons.

Catching some cab or another, they had made the smart move to visit a tropical paradise that spoke English; luckily their years in college had allowed them to learn the worldwide language. Their legs were rubbing together throughout the ride, making Yosuke become impatient, Yu was just as bad as he kept letting his hands wonder at his upper thighs much like they had just a few days ago at the luncheon.

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

“You know I like staying in contact with you.” Yu spoke in a joking way, yet he gripped at the other’s thigh to show the underlying meaning.

The cab slowly pulled to a stop at the curbside area in front of a lavish looking hotel. It was apparently the nicest the island had to offer, and since Yu had more than enough funds for such an endeavor they went for it. Yosuke was insistent that they could stay somewhere less classy, but there was no convincing the other once he had made up his mind on something.

Yosuke straggled along behind him, letting him lead the way into the hotel as a worker was already attending to taking their bags onto a trolley for them. Heading over to the front desk, a short conversation took place, already having their reservations being made in less than five minutes. The young businessman had secured one of the best suites on the top floor, and to Yosuke’s relief they were handed their keys and able to head to the elevator.

The dinging was making that impatience and frustration grow some more. They had been traveling all day, hardly able to actually have proper alone time so far. When the top floor was finally reached, the trolley was pushed along by the bellboy, reaching the door at the end of the hall before he opened the door and moved into the room.

Yu tipped him with thanks after their bags were taken off the trolley and set in near the common room area. The room was so huge, Yosuke was still taking in every part of the kitchen, living room area, the large bedroom itself with a king size bed, and the balcony that had a view that he could already tell was going to be amazing just from where he stood. When he felt a hand on his lower back, he noticed that the door had closed, the bellboy gone, and they were finally completely alone for the first time in nearly 24 hours.

A hand moved onto the other’s cheek just as Yosuke had turned in his grasp, leaning his head up to return a kiss that was already being initiated by him. They hardly stood in that position for very long, the kiss going from soft to heated as they faltered back against the wall nearby.

Yosuke was gripping onto everything that he could find on the man’s body, his arms, sides, and he could feel the other’s hands tracing onto him in the exact same way. Their tongues licked, meeting in a rough and heated contact that had never gotten so intense before. As hands started grasping at hems of clothing, pants feeling all too tight, Yu was muttering something almost indiscernible at first.

“We…you…Yosuke…”

“What..”

“Do you want to wait..”

Yosuke felt his cheeks become more flustered as he laughed a little in the middle of their lips touching. “I’m not some virgin.”

“I figured that much.” Yu smirked a little against his lips as he felt fingertips fiddling with the button on his jeans.

“I finally get to see how good you really are with your hands.”

“And I get to see if your mouth is really disappointing.”

Yosuke became flustered again from the bad memories of the school pageant along with the very idea that he was so close to actually doing one of the things he had imagined doing to his best friend. Not to mention the hand thing, that had always been something that was on his mind since they had first met.

With his curiosity feeding into determination, Yosuke unzipped the grey jeans he had already been working on, rubbing his palm against the hardness that was already prominent from their heavy kissing.

Letting his hand grab at the fabric, he could barely keep himself from tugging the boxers down and pulling out the entire length of him. Seeing it was slightly bigger than his own, he unconsciously began to shift down, sliding along the wall until he was near the floor to lean on his knees.

Yu about lost it as he saw him fall to his knees, hand running down to the lower part of his aching hardness. A flick of something warm could be felt at the tip, taking the bit of pre-cum that had begun to leak out. He’d never had anyone but a few women do this to him, only the Yosuke of his fantasies had ever done such things as well. To actually feel his mouth moving over him, tongue gliding to coat with remnants of saliva, it was enough for Yu to have to let his hand hold him up against the wall directly in front of his, his gave constantly fixated on the one who had his entire mouth moving over his dick.

Yosuke had never done this before, ever. It’d only ever been a mere idea, watching a few things here and there out of his ever-growing curiosity. He knew the basic concept since he had received head before. The fact that the length in his grasp had been a little bigger than his own had to be taken into account, it took all he had not to become too eager and take too much so he didn’t choke. It was an adjustment, his tongue licking at the tip here and there, lips tightening around the length to suck harder. When he moved his hand to fondle and caress over his balls, he heard the hitch in breathing and made a small noise, eliciting a vibration, which only made another hitch be heard.

There was a hand pressed into brown hair after that, the corresponding hand pressed into the wall nearly scratching at the surface as breaths were shortened, moans becoming less spaced out. Yosuke could feel how the other was drawing closer as he began to move his mouth in a steady pace, keeping a rough sucking to feel more pre-cum drip onto his tongue in those movements. His hands moved to grip at the other’s hips, helping to maneuver his mouth over him, taking him a little deeper but not too far. When he felt the hand grip harder at his hair, hips almost thrusting into his mouth as well, and that low whisper he flicked his tongue at the tip, almost preparing for it.

“Yosuke…I’m going to…”

The words were broken off with a harsh moan, his hips rocking forward once, still feeling that warm mouth dragging forward over him as he released strings of cum into that mouth. Yosuke made a noise, the moans creating a vibration again which had Yu speaking the man’s name uneasily as he felt even more cum spurt in his release.

It took a few moments for Yosuke to finish licking and cleaning him up as best he could, finding the thick, salty liquid easier to swallow than he imagined. As he started to lean back up to an upright position, he barely made it before the other had him pinned against the wall with his chest.

“Disappointed?”

“Not the least bit.” The silverette’s breathing as still off from the pleasure that he had just received. Not to mention a pleasure that had never been nearly as fulfilling with anyone else. It made him all too eager to imagine just what actually burying himself into the brunette would feel like, but he set that aside for now.

It was his turn to let his hand trail down, running over his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt to lift it enough to feel at the muscles on his stomach. Yosuke breathed in slowly, staring at grey eyes that were piercing him. The hand continued lowered, index finger gliding at the hemline of his jeans before slipping with the thumb to undo the button there.

“You should tell me if I’m living up to that idea of yours…”

“Which is..”

“Being good with my hands…”

Yu took note of how brown eyes were watching him even as his hand had now unzipped those burnt red jeans. With a small smirk tugging at his lips, he let his hand rub gently at first at the hardness being restrained below.

A low moan was made as Yosuke felt a head tilt in along his neck, lips pressing kisses there along with gentle bites. The other’s hand pursued further, moving into the confines of black boxers to fully grasp onto the erection that was more than obvious. The sharp inhale and stiffened figure against the wall made Yu chuckle along his neck and stroke over him gradually, the wetness dripping out felt at the tips of his fingers as Yosuke let another inhale of breath be heard from the touching and biting on his neck.

“You’re doing pretty good so far…partner..” Yosuke ran his hands along the wall, gripping with his fingertips to try and avoid making embarrassing noises. It was impossible not to though with how the wetness was stroking along with that hand, touching him in ways that he had never felt before. How could one person do all of this, make him feel like this was the first time he had ever felt this sensation even though it really wasn’t?

Everything was so new with Yu; it had always been this way though. Even now, seven years later, he’s still surprised by what new experiences he has with him. Still amazed at how skilled he was in everything he did, well in this case touched.

Yosuke was damn near breathless as he felt the bites to his neck becoming harsh enough to properly leave a huge mark if not a second and third. The world was lost to him though, the hand smacking up and down over him making him thrust forward, losing himself in the feeling of how heated the stroking was.

As Yu pushed his hand along with the thrusts that were being made into his hand, he leaned his head up, muttering lowly and hotly between brown locks of hair alongside his ear. “Pretty good isn’t great…you need to finish for it to be that…”

Yosuke could feel the lick at his ear, the words making him shiver and his head lulled back against the wall. The moans were strangled, growing louder as the hand smacked roughly over him. More words being whispered to him made him moan far too loud, the man’s name being stuck in between his thoughts and breathlessness from the pleasure. Promises of what was to happen later on, to be fucked so hard he would be begging for more, to have so much cum he wouldn’t know what to do with-it all proved too much for him, and within seconds he thrust into that hand once more before gripping at the wall and letting his release hit him hard.

Yu pulled back in time to watch, seeing and hearing how the pleasure overtook him. He let his hand slowly still, feeling cum spurting out over his hand in subtle waves. When he could feel the pulsing stop slightly, he saw brown eyes meet his grey ones again.

“Was…great…amazing…” Yosuke was trying to find more adjectives to describe it as he felt himself slightly exhausted from such a good finish.

“Only with you.” With a smile, Yu leaned in, hardly taking notice of the cum still coating his hand as he used his clean hand to run onto the other’s cheek, kissing onto his lips gently but still having that passionate streak in the contact.

After a few moments of kissing, basking in that gentle afterglow, they decided they needed to properly get cleaned up. Yosuke had mentioned something about a Jacuzzi, and of course, that’s where they ended up. He was far too excited to turn on the water, getting the bubbles going as he started stripping off his clothes in such a hurry that he almost tripped while tugging off his jeans.

“I don’t need you falling in and drowning.”

“Oh c’mon, this isn’t even 2 feet deep.”

Yu was removing his clothes a little more gracefully than the other. Some things never changed.

“’Sides, I’m sure you could perform CPR on me with no problem.” Yosuke gave him a courtesy wink just as he moved his foot in to test the water.

“I could perform it on you now if you’d like.”

Approaching the slightly shorter man from behind, Yu let his arms wrap around him as he pressed a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

“I think if you did, I’d still be left in need of something. If it’s not air then something else.” Yosuke mumbled as he turned his head, meeting a pair of lips that were already devouring over his own again. It took all they had to pull away before things got to that second stage again. Here they were supposed to be getting cleaned up.

The water was turned off as they stepped into it and relaxed. Bubbles were floating to the surface as they leaned on the side of the big tub. The silver-haired man’s arms were playing with a few strands of hair from the one leaning back against his chest.

“So what all do you want to do while we’re here?”

“What? I thought we just came here to well…you know…get married.” Yosuke quickly mumbled out the last part as he was flustered from saying it. Still hard to believe that was actually going to happen.

“We did. We could do that tomorrow if you’d like, and then spend the rest of the time…’celebrating’.”

Yosuke blushed again as he felt hands drift down from the back of his neck, along his shoulders, then to the sides of his arms. “I’m up for that.” Moving his own hands, he laid them over the ones resting on his arms. “Do you think, we should tell the others?”

Yu moved his head, gently resting it on the right shoulder in front of him. “Do you want to?”

“Well we don’t have to, I just, it’s an important thing. I mean we all went through a lot together, a lot of life changing events. Don’t you think they should be a part of this? Even if it’s not how it was originally planned?”

“Hmm…yeah probably. If you want we can call Chie and let her know once we’re done here.”

“Yeah at least let them know. If they want to, uh, if they want to come they can. I don’t think they would though after I pretty much became a home wrecker.” Yosuke laughed a little at the irony.

“You’re not a home wrecker. I’m sure they would’ve rather we didn’t make a huge mistake like that, and I know they would want us to be happy.” The hands slipped to completely envelope the other in an embrace, tightening the hold.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yosuke relaxed at the hold, closing his eyes as he let his worried lay to rest. At least for a little while.

\- *

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Chie’s voice was bursting through the speaker phone as both of the listeners on the other line winced.

“It wasn’t planned, it just sort of happened-“

“I don’t care, I mean, you guys this was a huge wedding and you both just ditched it!”

“I couldn’t do it Chie.” Yu’s voice broke through her demands and complaints. “I know you wouldn’t want any of us to do something like that unless we really were dedicated to it.”

Chie went silent at his words.

“You know…eh heh…how it was with you and Yukiko. That’s kind of how it is here.”

A soft, drawn-out sigh was heard before she spoke again. “I guess I can kind of understand it then.”

“Is everyone else super pissed?” Yosuke had to ask.

Yukiko’s voice entered the conversation. “Yes. Rista is a mess. Her parents flew off the handle when everyone realized that you two were missing. I mean us not so much, but everyone else yeah.”

Yu and Yosuke exchanged hard looks for a moment.

“Is that him?”

“Yeah it’s him, well them.”

The startling voice of Kanji was heard on the line next.

“Look. I know you don’t wanna hear about all the damage that is going down here. You two have your reasons for leaving, everyone here has to respect that and they will eventually. I imagine her parents would’ve rathered this than a messy divorce if that had happened.”

“Don’t worry about what the hell is going on here, shit happens. People mistake love all the time. What matters is that you know you two love each other. Remember what I told you before? Love is love no matter who it is. I’ll bring back the old Kanji Tatsumi and kick anyone’s ass who tries to talk shit about your relationship.”

“Well uh…that’s the other thing.” Yosuke was forever appreciative of his friend’s sentiments, but that wasn’t going to make the next bit of news any easier to say.

The phone was muffled for a few seconds after that, it sounded like a button had been pressed and then more voices could be heard in the background. Must’ve put their phone on speaker too.

“Hm?”

“We’re getting married.”

The line went completely silent before loud sounds of screams and yells were heard.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?”

“-DIDN’T TELL US?”

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?”

“SENSEI AND YOSUKE SITTING IN A TREE-“

“QUIET TED!” Yosuke snapped back in an old habit just as he felt a hand slide on top of his. It made him look over, smiling at the one next to him, inwardly feeling like everything would be okay somehow.

The sounds began to die down a little, just as another voice was heard a bit closer than the rest.

“Well whenever the rest of them manage to calm down, I imagine you’re wanting us to fly wherever you are?”

The calm voice of Naoto was much easier to listen to amidst the simmering chaos.

“Well that’s entirely up to all of you. Really all we wanted was to make sure you all knew what was going on.”

“Well now we do. You know we all support you. The yelling is just indication of how much they…’care’ about you.” The coating of the word made Yosuke snort as Yu laughed lightly.

“I know.”

“Yeah, yeah we support you all right.” Kanji yelled out before another voice moved closer.

“Where are you?” It sounded like Rise this time.

“Hawaii.”

More yelling and protests took over the phone.

“WE’LL BE ON THE NEXT FLIGHT OVER!” Chie was yelling more so in excitement now.

Rise finished getting all the details before a few more yells were made at them through the phone. The call ended shortly after that, both of them sitting there feeling the aftershocks of so much chaos.

“Well at least they’re not mad.”

“I told you they wouldn’t be.” Yu smiled and moved in to kiss his future husband.

“Mmm well we have at least a good 5 hours before we’re no longer alone again. Whaddya wanna do?”

“I can think of a few things…” A smirk formed on Yu’s lips just as Yosuke blushed all too darkly.

-          *

A few things ended up being laid together in bed, arms and legs entangled as the two were sleeping soundly. It had been an exhausting few days, from the drama to the traveling and well, the activities from earlier. A soft sound of a phone ringing began to stir the two that were sleeping comfortably. Yosuke made an utterance, close to a moan as he ran his hand over his eyes.

Yu shifted, leaning over to the bedside table to grab his phone that was ringing. Tapping on the screen he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we’re downstairs.” Chie spoke, a happier tone than the call from nearly six hours ago.

“All right, did you already get your rooms?” He ran a hand over his head, making sure his hair wasn’t too messed up before he leaned over to poke the brunette’s side.

“Yeah, we’re just in the lobby now.”

“Okay, we’ll be there in five minutes.” Ending the call, he stood up, watching as the other began to sit up properly with his semi-sleepy gaze.

“They’re here already?”

With a smile, Yu started readjusting the collar on a black button-up that he had just tugged on. As he finished re-fixing his hair, he looked over to see the other tugging on a white collared shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He tried not to stare, seeing how they fitted his body well.

“See something you like?”

Yosuke was waking up a little more now that he had such attention from him. Walking over to him, he took a glance in the mirror, fixing his hair a little himself before he was drawn into a lingering kiss.

“Mmm we should get going.”

“Ugh, you can’t do that to me and then cut me off.” Practically pouting from the shortness of their interaction, Yosuke followed the other into the living room, both slipping on their shoes before heading out of the hotel room.

Yosuke was trying not fidget in his nervousness as they waited for the elevator. A kiss on his cheek calmed him a little though, and as they entered into the elevator and headed downstairs they remained close.

“Remember, no one’s mad.”

Yu had voicing that as a reminder, but still; inwardly he knew there were people who _were_ mad. He was just glad none of them were present. Out of everyone, he knew his parents would probably be more disappointed. That stung a little more than having someone mad at him. But looking over to see those brown eyes smiling at him, he knew it was worth it.

The elevator door dinged open as the lobby came back into view again. They barely had to take two steps out to see the group seated in various chairs at an area nearby.

“You guys!” Yukiko was the first to run over, tackling Yu in a hug and then Yosuke thereafter. Rise wasn’t far behind along with Chie and everyone else.

“Still so mad at you for not just telling us!” Chie was trying to scold but a smile came to her lips instead. “But hey we’re in Hawaii now so I’m not gonna complain.”

“Can you all afford to stay here?”

“Well Rise was able to smooth over leaving the other hotel early so we got partial refunds, and she also knows the owner of this hotel.”

“I did a few commercials here when I was doing a tour in the states. We stayed at this hotel, and the owner offers me free rooms in exchange for some advertisements I do here.”

“So we pretty much have our rooms for free!” Yukiko was giggling, trying to hold back a fit as she clung onto Chie now.

“Did you all already start planning your wedding?”

“Yeah I mean how are you going to do it exactly?”

The questions were constant; Yu and Yosuke were trying to keep up with them as they all stood in a circle in the lobby.

“I could probably find a minister here for the ceremony; it all depends on where you want to do it after that. There’s this outlook not far from here where we did a commercial once, it’s really beautiful.” Rise was ecstatic, trying not to bubble over with her contribution in ideas as she was jumping up and down.

Yu had looked over to Yosuke as if to silently ask if he was okay with that as well.

“Sounds great. As long as it’s nothing on the beach. I don’t want sand blowing in our faces.” Yosuke smiled sheepishly as Rise began to reassure him it was on a cliff far from the beach.

Just as a new round of questions started up, a familiar set of faces was visible through their clamoring of a circle. Yu sidestepped, taking a proper look to make sure that he was seeing what he was seeing.

“Big Bro!”

“Nanako!” The biggest of smiles formed on Yu’s lips as he took off in quick steps forward, meeting the young woman half-way as she practically jumped into his arms in a hug.

“I missed you so much!” She was almost crying as she still had her arms around him in a hug.

“I missed you too, you’ve gotten so big.” The drastic change of seeing her grow a few more inches than before always threw him for a loop. As he took in her beautiful features, he was stuck smiling at her.

“You only just saw me last year; I don’t look _that_ much different.” Her hair was tied back lowly in a pink ribbon; she was a mere foot shorter than he was.

“A year can change people a lot though Nanako.” The low voice of Ryotaro Dojima entered the area, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder as she had just taken a step back from her cousin.

“Uncle…”

Yu was completely shocked to see that very person standing before him. Of course, he had already assumed Nanako wouldn’t have flown so far by herself, but still. He was surprised his uncle had even considered the idea. Since he was his mother’s brother, he assumed he would’ve been disappointed at the outcome.

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“How did you, I just thought you weren’t coming before because of work and Nanako’s school trip.”

“Well the trip ended up being cancelled because of bad weather, and I finished my case early so. It was convenient that Naoto called me just as I was about to leave work today.”

Yu spared a glance back at Naoto to see her nod to him in response.

“I’m glad you could make it then.”

Nanako had given her cousin one more quick hug before moving over to the rest of the group to do the same to each of them. In that moment, the older man and his nephew locked gazes.

“We need to talk.” His voice was in an even tone, yet seeing his eyes stare at him so intently made him nervous all the same.

“Sure.”

It was the same nervousness that he had felt that one time he received a note from the killer during their investigation all those years ago. As the group remained in their circle all catching up the young brunette, Yu began to follow his uncle’s lead outside of the hotel. Sparing a glance back, he saw a reassuring smile from the one that he had gone through all this effort for. It made him feel less nervous.

The open hallway led them outside. They headed over to a table aligned near some palm trees, silently taking their seats as nothing was said for the first few moments. Yu was the first to break the silence.

“Uncle I know you’re-“

“I’m not mad.”

Fixing his mouth back to close, grey eyes simply stared.

“I know your mother is upset. It’s not so much the concept of your relationship with Yosuke, just more of how much went to waste because of all of this.”

He’d already known that his parents would be upset. It was never the idea of being with a man that would’ve done it though. They were rich, had many connections, and were well-versed in the workings of the world and how things were changing. In their businesses there was no room for ignorance. They never cared about how other couples spent their time in the privacy of their own homes. If it had ever come to that for their own son, he assumed that they would be a little shocked at first but would eventually adjust.

“Ritsa was someone they liked; apparently she was the perfect wife for you from what she was always telling me.”

“She was great. But, it’s just not all about being great.”

“I know it’s not.”

Yu was about to defend his case more, but the statement he just heard made him stop short.

“When I met my wife, things weren’t so easy. There were many complications with our relationship, issues with distance and jobs. Whenever we finally did get married though, we moved to a quiet town, and I got a job doing something that I felt would value not only my community but my family. I could help keep them safe.”

He raised a hand to rub at his forehead for a moment, the subtle patches of grey hair could be seen forming amidst his brown hair.

“But…my being a detective hardly helped keep her alive given what happened. There are still many things I wish I could’ve told her, so many things I should’ve said or done with her.” He paused for a moment, trying to keep his voice even. “The point is she was my best friend. And it’s not always how you think it should happen, being best friends with someone for years and then marrying them. No, I think most of the time you meet someone, fall in love, and through that love they become your best friend. She became mine.”

Leaning forward a little, Dojima stared at his nephew directly.

“You’re just lucky enough to have already had your best friend and fallen in love along the way.”

The words rang true. He had been lucky to have met Yosuke so young, to go through such hardships together, and to grow so close so quickly. The years had tried to tear them apart, the ever-changing relationships, but in the end this is where they ended up.

“So I’m not here to yell at you, and I’m not disappointed in you. Hell, when Naoto called me and told me what was going on I was pretty shocked, but in a good way. Not many people have the courage to actually follow that age-old sentiment of following your heart.”

Yu felt his relief come in a large dose, meeting his uncle’s gaze more prominently now to see just how emotional he was becoming.

“I just wish she was alive today to be here, I know she would’ve loved being here. Chisato would’ve loved having you as a nephew, not even that, as a son.”

Yu’s eyes shot up, already glossing over. “Son..?”

“You’re a part of our family, even though technically you’re my nephew, after everything you’ve done for me and Nanako, just being there for us, you’re practically a son to me.”

Yu smile, half-way choking out a breath as he stood up, seeing his uncle do the same in that instance. No gestures through a handshake were made, just a tight embrace with tears being shed.

“Thank you…”

“That’s never needed, ever.”

Yu still felt like he could never be thankful enough though, not for the amazing gift that was his uncle and cousin.

\- *

“Soooo…are you not going to call your parents at least?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I doubt they’re going to be happy in the least.”

Yosuke stretched his arms above his head as he sat at the bar outside beside of Chie.

“Well you have to tell them, I mean, you’re getting _married_.”

She had emphasized the word like he didn’t know what the word meant or how much weight came along with it. He knew, and so did his parents. They were already so swamped with opening more Junes stores across Japan though, he doubted the wanted to hear about such a crazy story and unbelievable decision.

“I know, but nine times out of ten they’re going to disown me as their son.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You didn’t grow up with them as your parents.” Yosuke sighed as he had a drink slid over to him. Pushing his straw around in his soda, he could feel her eyes on him.

“They’re that against the idea?”

“Dad is.”

Chie winced slightly as she turned in her chair to look at him more.

“Well, then maybe you just have to make a decision.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you already know they’re going to be so against the idea…then just wait until they try to contact you again and tell them. The worst they can do is yell at you, and I imagine you’ll be moving somewhere else with Narukami-kun so they wouldn’t know where you are.”

“Hmm yeah...” He sipped his drink a little, not really wanting to dwell on an unpleasant thought like that. “I already don’t feel like their son, haven’t for a long time. You all are more like my family anyways.”

Chie smiled at him warmly. “Yes, aside from the times that you used to tell me sex jokes. That wasn’t very family-like.”

Yosuke snorted. “Yeah, and then you turned into a huge lesbian and ended up with Yukiko so those jokes didn’t bother you anymore.”

Her foot still felt as painful as it had in high school. Yosuke made a strangled noise as he felt her foot stomp on his just as he saw grey from the corner of his eye.

“All caught up?” Yosuke was rubbing at his foot a little as he slowly started turning in his chair, seeing his best friend approaching him gradually.

“Yeah, everything’s great.”

The subtle look of having just been crying was apparent on the silverette’s facial features. Yosuke was inclined to question him, but seeing the genuine smile on his lips, he decided to leave it alone. It had probably been a private moment or another.

Just as he slid out of the stool, Dojima approached. For a moment Yosuke thought he was going to shake his hand, but he felt a warm embrace instead, making him become almost like jello from the surprise of someone as gruff as Dojima hugging him. He returned the embrace though, smiling as he met grey eyes to see that all really was well.

The atmosphere was much livelier after that. Everyone had a few drinks at the bar before they started wondering around the hotel itself. It was enormous; the landscape itself was enough to just stare at for a little while. Long pools stretched out across the back area, multi-layered at that. The beach was further down, past some steps. As they started strolling along near the shoreline, everyone was in high spirits.

Nanako had taken to standing between the two of them, her hands holding onto both of theirs much like she had when she was younger. The days they would all go to Junes together, she would swing in between them.

“I remember when I said I wanted to marry you big bro.”

“I remember too.”

“I guess Yosuke beat me to it!” She smiled while leaning up to kiss Yosuke on his cheek. “But I’m glad it was you.”

“This just means we’re gonna be family now.”

“We already are family!”

The reminder made Yosuke smile even more. Looking over at the man on the other side of her, he could only think of how lucky he was to have ever gotten such a family that cared so much.

It felt like they had all walked for hours. When they had reached the hotel again it was nearing early evening, and everyone was more than ready to head out to eat. There was apparently a Japanese restaurant that was the best the island had to offer, and it was relatively close.

A large van was called to fit everyone inside. The ride was a smooth one, and once again Yosuke had to grip at the hand that kept slowly tracing up his upper thigh. They couldn’t do those kinds of things with Nanako right next to them!

Barely managing to keep from giving into the temptation of rubbing back onto the other’s legs, the van came to a stop outside of a prominent-sized building. The large glass window covering the frontside gave a perfect view of the inside, seeing the long bar inside along with a few booths near the wall and some larger tables in the central area.

Eager to get inside, everyone unloaded from the van, heading inside to be seated at one of the larger tables. When everyone was seated, Yosuke felt a strange sense of de-ja-vu. More so because just a few days ago they had been sitting at dinner like this, but he hadn’t been the one sitting at the head of the table next to Yu. Now he was.

“Should we get one of those boats?”

“Boats?”

“You know the huge boats that brings a ton of sushi on it.”

“We could probably get a couple of those, unless someone wants something specific.” Naoto scanned over the menu as she felt Kanji looking over the same one as well. It made her blush and smile.

As everyone began to clamor in their own conversations, Yu had managed to snag a moment to lean over and whisper something to the brunette sitting next to him.

“This feels right.”

He had made the proclamation before about being ready to marry someone, but having sat at the head of the table with the woman from before, he never felt completely at ease with it. Sitting there now, he never felt so content and even beyond the realms of that.

“It better if I agreed to marry you.” Yosuke had leaned back whispering back to him just as he caught a quick glimpse of the other smiling, nearly smirking as he leaned back over as if to whisper something but instead licked and bit gently at his ear lobe. The feeling had Yosuke blushing, slapping at the other’s leg gently in retaliation.

Dinner was just as lively as the afternoon had been. Everyone laid off the drinks, intent on waiting until after the wedding to celebrate properly. It was as the time neared almost eleven that everyone decided it was time to call it a night. After being returned to the hotel, everyone gradually went their separate ways.

“You know, it’s funny because we don’t get to have any sort of bachelor party.”

Yosuke was leaning back on his heels as they had been left alone in the elevator, riding it up to the top floor.

“We already had one though, so shouldn’t we just count that as it?”

“I guess. I doubt I would really enjoy it anyways unless it was you.” Yosuke peered at him from the corner of his eye to see the other step over to him.

“Seems we think alike.” Yu moved his hands to cup along the man’s chin, taking in his brown eyes before kissing on his lips gently, slowly, to let that transfer of emotion be felt.

-          *

“Yosuke, you have to come with us!”

“We’re kidnapping you!”

Yosuke was being hauled out of the suite, Yukiko and Rise having grabbed onto both his arms and were practically dragging him out of the room.

“Hey, this isn’t a traditional wedding though!”

“Oh still, it’ll be a lot better if we keep you apart.” Chie grinned, clearly enjoying the bit of torture she was able to inflict on him.

“We’ll take care of him. Just be ready and at the arranged location tomorrow at 2pm.” The female detective gave a small wave before leaving, just as Kanji and Teddie practically barreled into the room.

“That means we get to keep you company sensei!”

“Oh c’mon how is that even fair, he gets the guys and I’m stuck with the **_girls_** -“ Yosuke’s protests were cut off as the door was quickly closed by Naoto during the girl’s exit.

“What do you wanna do then?”

“Sensei, I brought my PS3!”

Teddie had adapted to the ways of the world quicker than Yu had originally thought.

“Well, sounds like we’re gonna need some energy drinks and pizza for later on.” Kanji was already cracking his knuckles as they all started setting up the console in near the huge TV in the main area.

In the girl’s room, Yosuke was being subjected to one thousand questions that every girl ever had for their ‘gay best friend’.

“So…how is Narukami-kun in bed-“

Yosuke was in hell.

“Oh no wait, like, do you have any tips in giving blow jobs?” Rise was practically flailing about Yosuke as she kept stopping to play with his hair as well.

Diving deeper into a new level of hell.

Yukiko and Chie were sitting to the side, asking questions at times, more so enjoying how Yosuke was blushing more than he ever had in his life so far. Naoto had taken to sitting cross-legged on the other end of the couch, her soft bits of laughter unable to be restrained.

“You two are so cute together, you should’ve told us sooner.” Yukiko mumbled out as she was trying not to blush from the idea of two of her best guy friends together in ‘ _that way_ ’.

“It wasn’t like that.”

Yosuke muttered out which made the girls exchange looks for a second.

“What do you mean?” Rise’s hands had started to lessen in their movement in his hair.

“I dunno, I mean I knew I sort of had feelings for him as far back as college, maybe even something before that. But I was too young then to understand that kind of thing. If I could’ve done it differently I would’ve, I didn’t want anyone getting hurt.” His gaze shifted away, practically staring at the floor as the listeners took what he said into account.

“There would have been more hurt if this hadn’t happened though.” Naoto spoke out in her smooth voice.

“Yeah I mean, think about it. If Narukami-kun _had_ gotten married, he would’ve still always been thinking about you. In the end it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“And from a woman’s perspective, we’d rather know the truth before we take a huge plunge like marriage. Living a lie is one of the worst things you can do to anyone.”

“Soooo, that just means that you guys are doing the right thing in a weird way.” Rise gripped at his shoulders, staring at him as her face leered beside of his.

“There is one thing I am curious about though…”

“What’s that?” Yosuke knew once he asked the question and saw Yukiko almost burst into a giggling fit that he was going to regret it.

“Did you find Narukami-kun attractive whenever he dressed up as a girl at the cultural festival?”

“Oh better yet, do you think he found YOU attractive whenever you were dressed up in that school girl outfit.” Just as Chie smirked, Yosuke grabbed the nearest pillow and began the biggest, loudest pillow fight mankind had ever experienced. He still had to get her back from the gaudy make-up job she had done back then.

The time during that night went by quicker than expected. Everyone gradually passing out at no later than two in the morning. So much traveling and activities had proven to wear them out, they were still young but not as young as before when they would stay up all night training on random whims.

As the morning began to reach to almost noon, the girls barely needed any time to feel that excitement again. Yosuke rolled over on the love seat that he had passed out on, seeing the time on the clock nearby saying it was a little past noon now. With a groan he started sitting up, hearing a door opening and a cart being rolled into the room seconds later.

“Ah the prince is awake. Time to wake up and start getting ready for your prince!” Chie stated sarcastically but in a loving way as she tugged the blankets off of him, grabbing him by the arm to join the others at the table for breakfast.

Breakfast had a less girly tendency in the conversation as it had last night, which Yosuke was relieved for. He had always wondered what girl sleepovers were like when he was younger and more curious, but now he never wanted to experience such a thing again. _Ever_.

“Are you nervous yet?” Rise was fixing his hair sometime later after everyone had showered and was in the process of actually getting dressed for the ceremony.

“Not yet.” Inwardly, he wasn’t. He knew when it got closer to the time he probably would be.

Yu was already nervous though, which was completely unlike him.

He’d never been so nervous about anything. Exams, possible bad situations, almost marrying Ritsa, nothing had made him nervous like this before.

It wasn’t a bad nervous either, more so a good one. He was nervous to see how the other would look at him whenever he walked down the aisle. How would their eyes meet, how would it feel to say things that he hadn’t said yet. They’d confessed to each other sure, but they hadn’t actually spoken the deepest of their thoughts for one another.

The night spent playing video games had given him a good distraction; he needed it after the ache of having Yosuke taken away from him when they had only just started enveloping in their years of feelings for one another. But now as he stood in front of the mirror, having tugged on the jacket to his tuxedo and was about to pull on the silver tie to finish his outfit, he felt a strange feeling of calming come over him.

Just something as simple as not wearing a bowtie to finish his outfit, not having to put on the same thing that he had worn to his almost-wedding just yesterday, it made him see just how different this really was. Everything was different when it came to Yosuke though. Nothing was simple. It was all so complex, so liberating at the same time. It had always been that way since day one.

As time ticked onward, another hour passed, and soon the affixed time was just mere minutes away.

Yosuke stood in a set-up tent nearby, having gotten there first and was forced to stay hidden as the others outside prepared. He was almost fidgeting now, his hands clenching and unclenching as he could hear a soft sound of music starting to play.

“Chie I’m so fucking nervous.”

“Calm down.” She moved her hands onto the sides of his arms, staring up at him. “When I married Yukiko, I felt the same way. But…the moment I walked out there and saw her, I was totally fine.”

Yosuke nodded, letting out a nervous chuckle as he felt a kiss on his cheek before seeing her near tears.

“I’m so happy for you and him.” She laughed a little at seeing him trying not to get teary-eyed. “You’re luck you don’t have make-up on.”

“Ugh I do, Rise got me with some eyeliner.” Yosuke tried to calm himself enough to restrain any tears, yet at least.

Chie burst out laughing just as he did too.

The string of music could be heard reaching the ending note before the cue for Yosuke started. Chie led him out of the tent, moving him up the path a little bit before they reached the beginning of the path between the few rows of chairs that had been set up. She gave him one more quick smile before moving over to her place next to Yukiko.

The nervousness that had been fueling his veins was at an all-time high. Yosuke felt his palms go sweaty, patting them at the side of his black pants as he heard the music start into a new verse. Everyone stood up; his eyes darted around to see smiles in the corner of his eye. He felt a hand then touch his arm, looking up to see Dojima. With a clench of his stomach, he noticed the way his slightly wrinkled eyes gave him the warmest look. The nervousness began to dissipate somewhat.

It was nice; to feel like a family really was there with them during this time. The fact that Dojima had even offered to lead him down the aisle was a huge token of love and respect that he had never felt before, undoubtedly never from his very own family.

Once they began down the aisle, a few more steps were taken before he was finally able to see the very person that he had wanted to see since last night. Not even since then, since back when they had first met all those years ago in Inaba. There had been so many fights, so many emotions, so much heartache and so many good times they had all spent together. But in the end, none of that would have been possible if Yu had never come into his life.

If he hadn’t shown him that reality isn’t so kind, but, if you have the right people by your side you can be strong enough to take it head on at any given time. To be able to withstand the hardest of times because just knowing that a single reminder through a simple glance would let you know that everything would be all right. To be accepted for who you are, with no judgments, no holds barred, and to feel the most comfortable and to understand all those feelings that came through just one look.

It was that one look that he felt slowly happening in that moment.

Reaching the mid-point of the aisle, the music kept on in the sweetest of sounds, the moment providing solace as Yu began to slowly lift his head from the steady gaze he had at his hands. The world may as well have stopped then and there, because whenever grey met brown everything _changed_.

Any nervousness that Yosuke might have been feeling up to that moment in time had been discarded instantly. He felt a smile forming at his lips, unable to stop it, not ever wanting to as he could see the way that lone man was looking at him. It was the same look he had received after he had faced his shadow back in the Konishi liquor store.

A look that just held a calming, all around love, and showed him that nothing else mattered to him but Yosuke.

Yu had been calm when he took his place at the head of aisle. Whenever he looked up to see how close the other was to standing in front of him, he felt a smile take control of his facial features and it refused to leave.

The music slowly ended as Yosuke felt the hold on his arm release, Dojima offering one more smile before letting him take his place at the alter with his nephew.

“We are gathered here to today to join Narukami Yu and Hanamura Yosuke as one in a new life together through the bonds of matrimony.”

Yosuke was barely even hearing the words that the priest was saying. It was the normal content that he had heard so many times during chick flicks that usually ended up having some other guy break up the wedding because he was in love with the bride. Feeling a pair of hands grab onto his, he felt himself getting lost in grey eyes even more, suddenly hearing how the priest was starting to get into the serious part of the ceremony.

“Do you Narukami Yu; take Hanamura Yosuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

The proclamation came without hesitation, making Yosuke feel his heart clench in the best of ways, his eyes watering slightly but never once straying from that gaze of grey.

  
“Do you Hanamura Yosuke, take Narukami Yu, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

Yosuke breathed out the words so fast that he had to remember to breathe in afterward.

“If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.”

There was nothing but silence. Neither could see the crowd for they were too focused on one another, but if they had they would’ve seen everyone smiling, most of the girls already in tears. Even Dojima was having to wipe away a few stray tears of his own as Nanako was hugging onto his side.

Yosuke felt a gentle grip on his hand and a broad smile given to him which he gladly returned just as he noticed as Kanji appeared beside of them with two golden rings.

“You may now exchange rings, along with any words you have for one another.”

Their hold onto one another was broken for a moment as Yu turned to take the appropriate ring from the velvet mat. Resetting his gaze back onto the brunette, he gently took his left hand, starting to slide the ring onto his finger. “You were everything to me, and I never even noticed it. I knew we were best friends, that much was clear to me. But, the fact that you actual embody every single thing that makes me both happy and better at the same time, there’s no one else that can do that and no one else that I can love, not unless they’re you.” He kept his voice even as best he could, it still holding that gentle, almost soothing quality as he smiled with tears glossing over his grey eyes.

Yosuke felt such a huge swelling of emotion. It only grew even more as it was his turn to reach over for the remaining ring. He hadn’t even thought of any words to say in such a moment, usually he was terrible with expressing himself in that sort of way. But as he took the other’s left hand to go through the same motion, he stared at him, speaking as a few tears were unable to be held back.

“You’ve changed me so much from the first day I met you. I honestly know that my life would never have been the same if you didn’t come to Inaba then. You’ve made me better too, in so many ways that god you still do it, even now. You opened my eyes to so many things, so many strange, but insanely wonderful things, and I’m just so happy that I was able to realize how much you mean to me before it was too late. Because out of all the lyrics I’ve ever heard, just hearing you say you love me gives me all the courage, inspiration, and happiness that I could ever need. No one can get my heart the way you do…partner.”

Yu lost it after that, smiling with a soft sob that had been held back. It was all out of happiness, the overwhelming sense of completeness as he felt their hands rejoin together and the minister finishing off the ceremony with a few last words.

“By the authority vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you joined as one. You may now share a kiss as a promise to the words you’ve exchanged with one another.”

With a smile almost forming into that soft smirk that Yosuke had received so many times before, he felt himself being pulled in a mutual motion, arms wrapping around one another as their lips pressed together in a kiss that held the most intense amount of passion, trust, and love.

The cheers, whistles, and cat calls after that were almost deafening which was surprising from only eight onlookers. As the ceremony officially ended, the newly wedded couple was inseparable, hands being held the entire time as they headed down the path that led back to the large area where the reception was to take place.

It hardly took any time for the group to take to the normal notion of celebrating with alcohol involved. Dojima was drinking, but doing his best to pace himself so he wouldn’t have to subject anyone to carrying him up to his room later on. Naoto was sitting at the bar, drinking a martini as she was then joined by Kanji for a round of conversation.

Rise had already had a drink or two and had taken the stage to sing a few songs of her own when the DJ went on break. Teddie was dancing with Nanako on the dance floor as Chie and Yukiko had also managed to join them. That left the profound couple that was shifting between sipping on their drinks at the bar, making random conversation with whoever approached, and eventually getting a few dances in together.

Yosuke wouldn’t remember the last time he had been dancing like this anywhere. Probably not since they had gone out to clubs during college. It made him blush a little when the slow songs came on and they would move in closer, holding onto one another for a more romantic setting. The more fast-paced songs had him blushing even more because there were small moments that they ended up grinding against one another either from the front or behind.

“You know, I think Margaret is watching this right now and is insanely jealous.” Yosuke leaned up, breathing against the other’s ear as they had ended up dancing fluidly together again.

“That’s too bad, because I’m a married man.” The reply had been in a low tone, hands moving onto the man’s small hips as he stared at him closely.

“When are you two lovers going to head to your love nest?” Chie strolled over with the raven-haired woman in tow.

With her hand moving onto her cheek dramatically, Yukiko chimed in. “Yes, the prince has to sweep his prince off his feet.”

“Wait, wouldn’t he be a king now since he got married?” Chie and Yukiko exchanged looks before shrugging.

“I think everyone is pretty much drunk enough for the night, don’t you?” Yu had spared a glance at his uncle who was close to being completely gone along with the two at the bar who were quite enamored with one another now. Rise had been the first one drunk and was messing around with the DJ. Nanako was trying to keep an eye on her father, but Teddie kept insisting they dance more.

“We’ll handle it from here. Just be sure to at least make an appearance for lunch tomorrow.” Chie wiggled her eyebrows before dragging Yukiko along with her as she went into a semi-drunken giggling fit.

They tried their best to at least say goodbye to everyone. Normally it would’ve been a huge send off, but in reality they were all going to see each other the next day. When a nicer car than a cab was called to take them back to the hotel, they were both breaking their streak of at least somewhat maintaining their composure in public.

Their mouths met somehow, kissing subtly, not wanting it to get too far just yet since they were still in the car. As soon as the curbside was reached though, Yu was pushing open the car door, Yosuke sliding out and hastily jumping out after him as they moved into the hotel and through the lobby. Never had they been so grateful for an elevator to be open and waiting upon arrival to it. Barely even remembering to hit the button for the top floor, as soon as the doors slid shut Yosuke had grabbed the other by his silver tie and dragged him into a searing kiss.

The elevator moving and arriving on the top floor was scarcely noticed, but they still managed to stay close to each other as they quickly moved out of the elevator and down the hall to where their room was located. Yu couldn’t even make it a few doors down before he had pinned the brunette against the wall, hips pressing together as they ran their tongues connected roughly.

Yosuke had made the softest noise, identical to a moan which made Yu run his hands down, shifting them just enough between his lithe body and the wall to lift the other up by his ass. Moving instinctively, Yosuke locked his legs around his hips, his hands gripping at the opening of the tuxedo that had been unbuttoned long ago. It hardly took any effort to carry him that way, much preferring how their hips were aligned to rub in such a way that had them both achingly hard before they had even reached the appropriate room number.

Holding the brunette against the door, he fumbled into his pants pocket to find the key, unevenly sliding it into the door before he pushed it open, stumbling inside and letting the door slam shut before all restraint was broken.

To have Yosuke in his arms in such a way was definitely not the normal procedure of carrying your new lover into your room for the first night of your honeymoon. However, nothing they did was by the rule book, and when he had him thrown out onto the king size bed, hovering over him, hands were already wondering.

“Fuck I want you so bad.”

Yu muttered just before his head was brought downward for another heated kiss. Their lips touched only for a few moments, parting to have their tongues trace together.

“God I’ve wanted you since all those nights ago in college…” Yosuke could barely find his breath as their lips kept pressing together in such rough ways that it was sure to bruise. When he felt his tuxedo jacket starting to be pried off, he gladly allowed it, his own hands running to start undoing the white shirt laid out on the chest above him.

“How much did you think about it…about me fucking you…” Jackets were tossed aside just as shirts were either unbuttoned and nearly there.

“ ** _Too much_**. Nothing was ever enough, but I have you now.”

“Yes, you have me and I have you forever.”

Yosuke found himself becoming even more flustered from how intense the gaze from grey eyes had become. As he felt his shirt slide off his shoulders, he was forced back onto the bed once again.

“I like, no, I _love_ the sound of that partner.” The sentimentality that came with using that one word made Yu initiate another deep kiss between them. It lasted for a minute or so before the brunette broke it off, leaning up to kiss at his neck, even taking to biting at the skin, licking and sucking consistently.

The ministrations on his neck had him gripping at the man’s bare sides, his hips dipping down to grind against him in response, only making both of them breathe even more uneasily. Yosuke shuddered as he felt the grinding continue; only growing rougher with every deep suck that he made on the silverette’s skin.

“You know…when we were younger, I used to get a thrill from you saying that to me.”’

“Saying what.. ** _partner_**?”

“Yes.” Yu had to pause, gripping so tightly onto the brunette’s skin as he breathed out his words. “Even now it still makes me want to just touch you, be near you, _anything_.”

As he gradually withdrew from sucking on his skin, he stayed close, muttering his words along his skin tainted with red marks. “I wondered if it might’ve weirded you out…but I’m happy to hear it did the opposite.”

“I love hearing you say my name too though…since only a few people do.” His hands roamed, trying not to rip off the last button of the brunette’s white shirt before his chest was completely bare to his advances. “I also love imagining how you would be…moaning and screaming it.”

Those nights that had been laid in secret, only to ever be made known whenever his true desires had resurfaced in moments of isolation. There had been many nights that Yu had been alone, out on a business trip or another, never giving into the temptation of pretty faces at the bars with colleagues, but instead with the image of his best friend in his mind. It was those nights that he completely gave into the realness of his feelings, attraction, and overall desire for Yosuke.

Yosuke shivered at the prospect of screaming during such an act. There had been times when his imagination got more overly active than usual, and he’d thought about such a thing once or twice…or just more than he cared to admit.

Hands roaming at his bare chest had him clutching onto the figure hovering over him. The kisses he had progressed over his skin had long since ceased, being replaced with the tingling sensation of a heightening passion that only continued with every word spoken or touch made.

“I also imagined…if I did ever tell you everything that I grew to feel for you.” Grey eyes stared downward, capturing a shade of brown in a lingering gaze as hands were still unconsciously moving further south on the brunette’s body.

“How did that go?”

“I always imagined it being back in Inaba for some reason. Maybe we’d go back for a visit for whatever reason, memories I suppose. It would be by the riverbank, since it seems, a few other important things in our friendship happened there.”

Yosuke inhaled slowly, exhaling gradually as he felt his fingers start to clutch even harder.

“Yeah, I guess since I let you see me cry and all, and then we beat the shit out of each other.”

“You let me see new sides of you. Only me, no one else ever got to see those parts Yosuke. But now…” Yu paused to let his left hand grip onto Yosuke’s side, the coldness from the metal of his ring pressing into his fair skin. “Because of what we did today, because of what I was finally able to see and tell you, now I get to see every side of you, every day, for the rest of our lives.”

Tears threatened to fall from the corner of brown eyes, but if they did they were lost as Yosuke ran his hand up into silver hair, forcing Yu’s head down into a kiss that had just as much emotion searing into it as when they had kissed back at the almost wedding two days ago. And Yu felt it, every shred of it, and all of it was returned.

Any traces of clothing were pried off in between the consistent kisses that were barely broken but for air and few utterances of a name or single words invoking even more clutching and touches to be made. Yosuke felt like his brain had shut down, the only thing making any sense was the way his best friend’s and now husband’s hands had disappeared for a moment, only to return and begin pressing a cold, coated finger into him.

He’d never done this before, aside from the few experimental times that he would touch himself while envisioning his best friend doing such things instead. It was odd, the pain minimal at moments, then at others it made him resume his tight hold on the figure above.

“You okay?” Yu breathed out hotly alongside his cheek as they were recovering from a prolonged kiss.

“…Y-Yeah…just let me get used to it a little…”

Yu let him adjust, meanwhile letting his tongue press back over those reddened lips, tasting every crevice of the brunette’s mouth as he had worked his way up to three fingers moving in preparation. The distraction seemed more than welcome by Yosuke, his soft noises in the slight connection of lips and more connection of tongues making him buck into the fingers gradually. It got the point that he could feel his legs spreading even wider, the fingers pushing in deeper at a steady pace until he felt that jolt of something that made him tremble in that instance. The pleasure was sudden, but every time he felt the tips of those long fingers push against that spot it had him practically screaming against the other’s lips.

“Seems you like that.” Yu chuckled a little even amidst him trying to regain his breath somewhat. Letting his slick fingers withdraw, he could see the intensity that was lying at the bottom of brown eyes. “Tell me what you want Yosuke.”

Yu had hovered over him again, hand stroking over himself as drips of pre-cum had joined his already-lotioned fingers from before. As he started to knock a pair of skinny legs apart more to push even closer, let his erection glide down, rubbing at the area he had just withdrew from.

“I want you…”

“Want me to what?” He pushed up and down, only making his traces become subtly close to teasing.

“Fuck me Yu, please, so hard just-“

Yu cut him off with a rough kiss, his hands moved down to grip onto his small hips as he started to very slowly press at that entrance, letting himself react to the sounds and clutches on his back. It was a gradual process, especially since it was so tight that he had to restrain himself from finishing too soon.

Yosuke could feel the tears starting again; they fell just as he felt that movement reach deeply inside of him. Soft kisses on his lips made him feel reassured, the way words were whispered to him as he tried to relax, feeling his body stop being so tense and starting to adjust to the feeling.

“Mmm I know I’m big but..”

Yosuke slapped his back as he couldn’t help but to smile a little at the slight smirk from the man above him. “You can move smartass.”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me.”

The pressure and pain subsided every now and then, slight jolts still finding their way in between as he felt the movement become a steady pace. A deeper push into him was made in a risky movement, only to have him gripping tightly, breathing out a single word in a gasp.

“P…Partner…”

Yu aligned himself for that same pace, directly hitting the same spot again to feel nails drag down his back. The way they were joined was already growing more intense than their kisses had been.

Yosuke had resigned himself gripping at the sheets instead, fearing he would draw blood from his scratches as the pleasure was on a level that he had never felt before. Was it because it was with someone he truly loved? The only person he had ever held such a deep connection with, the only one he could bare himself completely too not only physically but emotionally.

Yu had seen every aspect of himself, shaded in every grey area. In return, Yosuke felt his hands being raised on either sides of his head, pinned down to the bed from a pair of hands above him. Their fingers intertwined as he met grey eyes for a moment just as their lips formed another meaningful connection.

There wasn’t a time that Yu wanted to remember what life was like before he had met everyone, more so, Yosuke. He had been alone so long before that, merely wondering throughout life without ever daring to try and find a deeper meaning to things, much less friendships or relationships. But Yosuke had provided not only a friendship, but a bond that was irreplaceable. One that had become so underlined with memories, emotions, and ever-growing feelings that he couldn’t have imagined life without him.

Without Yosuke, he wasn’t really himself at all.

Only a half left to be whole. A mere shadow of himself.

That was what he had realized in that moment that he had stopped in the hallway at the church. The connection being too strong to ignore, the idea of tearing away the other part of himself. The shadow within him was part of him sure, but Yosuke completed him. No one else would do.

“I love you so much…” Yu had spoken as their lips still brushed together, bodies never once off-setting from the rough pace as their hips met repeatedly.

Yosuke was practically left breathless from the way his body was responding to the pleasure that kept being induced upon him. Every move was intoxicating, leaving him shuddering even more than the last as he gripped onto the hands that were intertwined with his own. The passion was infused with each string of emotion that was being dealt out; the way their bodies met had him writhing in the sheets, only to feel an even harder thrust than beforehand.

Yu was pushing in with no restraint now, his gaze never straying from how flushed the brunette had become. The way he’d moan or writhe with a gasp, it only made him moan back lowly, directly over his lips, letting their eyes meet as it seemed as if they could both tell the intense level that things had escalated to.

The smacking was more evident now from the amount of pre-cum that had leaked, especially from Yosuke. Trails of wetness were felt on Yu’s stomach as he was persistent in his thrusts, feeling how not only his own, but how Yosuke’s body was starting to react now.

Yosuke was practically trembling as he stared up at him, speaking out uneasily before another moan as he felt his hands released, only to feel a tight grip on his inner thighs before being dragged into a quick thrust. “I-I ah- I’m getting close.”

“Same here.” Yu felt arms wrap around his neck now as he was pulled down into another deep kiss. With his thrusts coming in quicker successions, he could hardly hold back from how good it felt to be inside of him. The tightness was overwhelming, and as he felt the sudden shudder from Yosuke, his eyes shot open and he stared down to see just how he began to writhe even more, his moans dragging out into screams, and that one name being formed in that moment of passion.

Just watching and feeling every second of how Yosuke became completely his in that moment made him reach one final thrust, pouring every bit of himself into that heat as he remained hovered over him, his moans uneasy and eyes never once straying from how brown eyes were staring at him now.

Both could barely catch their breaths before they were leaning in to kiss again with just as much intensity as the first time they had at the start of their session. Yosuke clutched at strands of silver hair, only to have the notion returned with caresses up his sides.

Just as Yu began to withdraw enough to breathe, he could feel the air hitting their bodies that were slicked with sweat and now cum as well. With a small smile, he could still see how Yosuke’s cheeks were still all red. It was always cute on him.

“I believe you’re officially, _officially_ mine now.”

Yosuke got even redder. “Shut up, you were already _mine_ after we did that whole ‘ _getting married’_ thing earlier.”

“Mhmmm, but now I’ve laid my claim.”

“As if marriage wasn’t enough for you. I knew you only just wanted me for my body.” Yosuke feigned rolling his eyes as he felt a sudden kiss on his lips.

“You know it.” Yu grinned.

“I love you, cause you’re special to me, you know?”

“Yes, it’s funny how I remember you telling me I was special to you back when we were sixteen. I wonder if you had already loved me then too.”

Yosuke’s embarrassed protests were cut off with one of the longest kisses they had done so far.

It was true though. No confirmation was needed. Yosuke had loved him all those years ago. It hadn’t been uncovered properly then though, only the words ‘you’re special to me’ kept ringing throughout his mind, so those were the words that verbalized themselves that day.

But, every battle, every time he had pushed their leader and his best friend out the harm’s way, it was never without reason. Yu had been much the same though. Learning and seeing more, understanding more about their connection and just how unending it could become. Yosuke was his constant, so much so, that it had become the one person he could never replace, the one person he would fight and kill for, the one person that he needed and wanted in his life so much that he would oppose anything or anyone that tried to keep it from happening.

“How about we have a special Jacuzzi time?”

“I like the way you think partner…” Yosuke trailed off in a slight breath, as if he meant to say something else just before he began to slip from underneath the weight of the one above him.

 “Don’t drown this time.”

Yosuke huffed and stomped away to the Jacuzzi before being dragged into a warm embrace and having a loving kiss placed on his lips.

“Careful, we don’t want to wake up Izanagi again.” Yosuke wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

“What if I do?” Yu smirked as he kept the brunette in his arms.

“Don’t break my hip soon please; we still have another 30 years to live at least.”

“If I break your hip, I promise to carry you.”

“Can you do that anyways, you know how lazy I am.”

Just as they were about to move away from one another, Yosuke stopped.

“Yu..” Staying close, Yosuke looked up to see how the other was already looking back at him with a questioning gaze. “I love you.”

Yu smiled so wide he was sure it would’ve hurt, but he was so used to smiling around Yosuke that it almost natural. “I already knew that without you having to tell me, but I love you too.”

Yosuke kept thinking how he would probably never get used to hearing that.

Yu kept thinking how he could never get tired of hearing or saying it.

_~ fin._


End file.
